Alsandar Armstrong
Alsandar Armstrong, aka Loyal Combat Pragmatist (忠実な戦闘プラグマティス, Chūjitsuna Sentō Puragumatisu), is a Human living on Earth who has somehow become involved with a mage named Bái Meifeng as her Minister Magus. He is a college student and a job hopper. Appearance Alsandar is a little under average height and about average weight and build. He has brown eyes and messy brown hair that he attempts to keep under control with a white headband that has two black straps on it. As he works a variety of jobs, Alsandar tends to just wear a white button up shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, black pants and black shoes. Though he is near constantly wearing this sort of outfit, he tends to complain about not liking formal clothes. Personality He is lazy, first and foremost, but even though he would rather not do anything, he is a good worker. Alsandar is also sarcastic and has made comments about how he seems to be the only straight man in a world of lunatics. Though he says this, he can be just as crazy as the people he complains about. He is also extremely non-confrontational, not enjoying arguements or fights, which leads to him just shrugging and going along with Meifeng's plans and ideas a lot of the time. Alsandar also prides himself on being loyal to those he calls his friends, and though he doesn't always get along well with Meifeng, he refuses to even consider betraying her or doing anything to break their agreements. Meifeng has, of course, used this agains him on several occasions as well. Even though he was unaware of the full implications that he brought upon himself, he refuses to break his Pactio with Meifeng until she's found someone she wants to make a Permanent Pactio with. History Born and raised in North City on the Northern Continent, he was raised to be a Martial Artist. Both of his parents had been members of the Tiger School, so it was expected of him to go there as well. However, one way or another, his personality and fighting style did not favor the Tiger School, though they would've accepted him regardless, he chose instead to go to the Rabbit School. There he rose steadily through the ranks and, when the Tournaments came around, he would often be one of the ones the Rabbit School entered. His fighting style, while most similar to the Rabbit Style, had all of the schools noticing some similarity or another with their own, making him rather disliked by many of the others for not remaining purely in one style. Alsandar really didn't care what the others thought, however pressure from many of the other schools lead to him having to leave the Rabbit School and the Northern Continent as well. While he was sad to leave the school and the friends he made there, he wasn't sad to leave the contests and tournaments that are the Heart and Soul of the Continent. He has since settled down in the continent of Locus Euphorbiaceae, though it took him some time to finally settle down in the area called Nihon near a place called Karakura Town. Alsandar now attends a local college there and supports himself through the myriad of odd jobs he can find. Happily, for him, nobody knows of his past on the Northern Continent and he feels no need to tell anybody about it. Synopsis Hi Vere Venti Fortunae? *'Certe Ventis Mutationis' *'Gurgite Ventorum' Powers and Abilities Physical Black Belt: Alsandar has earned a black belt in a form of mixed martial arts, so he is a very capable fighter. However, the mixed martial arts he has learned is a normal martial art, so he is not capable of using any sort of strange powers or abilities beyond that of a normal human's. Though, after the Pactio was made, Alsandar is now roughly ten times stronger than he had been. *'Improvised Style': even though he earned a black belt in a structured MMA, because he hasn't actively practiced in several years his fighting style has become more of an improvised style. His movements are still clearly from some style of MMA, his combinations of techniques and even the way he uses some of them are clearly improvised. *'Combat Pragmatist': Alsandar is willing to use any means he deems necessary to win, but only if he feels his opponent outclasses him or he is currently losing. While he doesn't take any pride in this, he has said "There's no point to fighting fair in a losing battle." As he fights this way, he doesn't complain if someone else does as well. This, and his loyal personality, have led to his moniker as a Loyal Combat Pragmatist. Magic ' Pactio': a magically binding contract common on Mundus Magicus and Mages who hail from there, between a Magistra Magus (Meifeng) and her Minister Magus (Alsandar). The Pactio enables the Magistra casting the spell to transfer some of her magic power to the other person involved in the "Pactio", improving the Minister's natural capabilities, by an average of ten times their normal capacity. Another advantage included in having a pactio is the ability for the Minister to summon a "magic artifact". *Pactio Info: **Specialty: Purificans Pugnis **Astralitas: Mercury **Virtus: Fidus **Directio: Occidens **Tonus: Brunneis *'Magic Artifact': Alsandar's magic artifact manifests as a pair of gauntlets. These gauntlets seem to be made out of the bones of some large creature. The gauntlets almost reach Alsandar's elbows, and are strong enough to be used for attacking and defending. *'Meifeng's Magic': because of the Pactio, Alsandar is capable of using some of Meifeng's magic. He has shown himself capable of using some of her offensive spells effectively. However, he'd rather rely of the mage to perform the magic and spells as he doesn't trust his own luck enough to not accidentally kill himself with a backfired spell. Other Strange Luck: while other's might say that Alsandar has some remarkably good luck, as far as he's conserned he has some of the worst luck in the world. He will, however, admit when some accomplishment or other was due more to luck than to anything else. Alsandar's view of his luck has led several to mark him as a pessimist. Terrible Sense of Time: Alsandar has absolutely no sense of time. He could be sitting around, waiting for something/someone for several hours, he couldn't tell you exactly how long, thinking it more along the lines of several minutes to a half hour to nearly all day. When asked how long he's been doing something, he has no real idea. If told to meet somewhere in a few hours it is really the luck of the draw as to whether he shows up way early, right on time or very late. Trivia *Alsandar's favorite phrase is "Troublesome" (めんどくせー, mendokusē) *The magic artifact is based on the Dragonplate Gauntlets from the Elderscroll games Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Hi Vere Venti Fortunae?